<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anime Con't Twilight by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973957">Anime Con't Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bamboo Blade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime Convention, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Characters Reading Twilight, Conventions, Gen, Humor, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo-chan runs into fans of Western series at an Anime convention of all places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anime Con't Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Bamboo Blade. This was written in response to the experiences someone I knew had attending an Anime convention at the time. Neither series actually has a Manga, but seeing people dress up as characters who didn't originate from an Anime/Manga or something similar really weirded them out.</p><p>The HP fans made sense to them for two reasons. One, there was a rumor floating around at the time regarding an unofficial Manga adaption which got into trouble for copyright infringement. Second, quite a few dojinshi existed for the Harry Potter series going at least as far back as June 2008 which is when I wrote a couple of reviews for a couple of them over on MAL right before these works were removed from the database due to not being able to form any concrete definition of what should qualify not to mention the fanworks were starting to make it difficult for people to find actual Manga/Manwha/Manhua to read who weren't at all interested in these fanworks.</p><p>The Twilight fans on the other hand were quite numerous, but wouldn't stop talking about their new manga coming out. Worse, they went around telling Anime fans how wonderful their series was, how inferior the other Manga series were and pretty much tried taking over the Anime convention this associate of mine was at. Said so-called Manga hadn't been released yet and actually would be classified as OEL, but interesting enough the decision to remove all OEL from the database came shortly after the Twilight graphic novel came out. What I remember regarding the page on MAL is that it was far from a pleasant experience for any Anime fan on the database as again - Twilight fans wanted to take over.</p><p>Mind you, this isn't all Twilight fans - just a very vocal part of the fandom which tended to give the rest a bad reputation. We don't hear so much about this now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the term <em>ottaku </em>could be seen as derogatory, Toma-chan didn't in the least mind it being used to describe her obsession with Anime and Manga. She knew that she was a diehard, and that her personality changed when it came to the subject. And the fact was, her friends at the kendo club didn't mind her <em>ottaku</em>-ness in the least.</p><p>To any major fan of Anime and Manga, there were of course, the big huge conventions that one went to. It was something that anyone, and everybody into it went to, if they could afford it of course. And somehow, Toma-chan had managed to get a ticket, and scrape up some money. She was looking forward to meeting Ramu Paku, one of her favorite voice actresses.</p><p>She packed her bags, and went and got into the lines early, early in the morning, having no problem at all, at going to a place like that all on her own. She stepped into the hall, took a deep breath, and then went about, her whole heart aflutter at being able to come to such a major place. She peered at all the booths, and walked around, keeping though, her lack of smile. However, her eyes glowed with excitement.</p><p>The cos-play that she saw was awesome. She took the time to walk up to one girl. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>The girl had curled her hair, and was wearing a cape and had a wand on her. "I don't see why not…"</p><p>"Are you dressed as Zero Loise… because I don't understand why your hair isn't pink," Toma-chan suddenly laughed.</p><p>"Ahh… well, that is because I am cos-playing as an HP character. Because the books are getting turned into a Manga, we can cos-play as them. No one has a problem with it, as people believe it actually deserved to be turned into a Manga. Many are hoping it might get an Anime adaptation, especially since the live action movies seem to take major liberties."</p><p>"Oh…" Tama-chan nodded her head, at the sense that statement made. However, they suddenly heard some yelling, and she and the bigger girl hurried over to where the commotion was. She saw a few people, beating a cos-player over the head with some fake swords. "Don't be stupid! You can't go cos-playing as a character that isn't in an Anime or a Manga series! That series is trash!"</p><p>At this, Tama-chan suddenly picked up a mop that was at the side, and quickly used it on the males in question. "While you are right that they shouldn't be cos-playing as such characters, your behavior is inexcusable!"</p><p>The three males made to hurry off, but the convention security grabbed them. Tama made a quick bow to the security officers and handed over the mop. "I apologize."</p><p>"No need, you were defending yourself and some others," the man stated.</p><p>The girl turned to them, a bit miffed at the person, just as some of their friends came running up. "You do realize that you guys shouldn't be dressing up as characters from series that <em>aren't </em>from Anime and Manga? It would be one thing, if it is a book convention, but this isn't!"</p><p>The female that had just come up grumbled at her. "You are one to talk, you're dressed as Hermione Granger from Harry Potter!"</p><p>"Harry Potter was turned into a Manga!" the girl snapped back.</p><p>"Well, we read on the net, that Twilight was being turned into a Manga, so there," the boy who had been hit, stated and hurried off.</p><p>"It the Twilight series that bad?" Toma-chan asked, looking at the girl in confusion.</p><p>"I doubt any true fan of the Anime style, would be pleased about it becoming one… it doesn't deserve it…" the girl muttered. She pulled out her cell phone. "Please tell me that what they said were unsubstantiated rumors…"</p><p>However, the girl suddenly paled. "Ack!"</p><p>"What is the matter?" Toma-chan asked.</p><p>"They are turning that novel into a Manhwa!" the girl bemoaned. "And it is done in Western style, not Eastern!"</p><p>"Does that really constitute Manga, if it is done in that style, and not even from Japan, instead Korea?" Toma-chan suddenly asked. "I mean, I can understand if it was done in the style, but not if it's not…"</p><p>"I don't know… I have to wonder though, if the reason it is being done as a Manwha is because the author couldn't get an actual Manga artist to do up her book…" the female stated. "I dread the influx of such fans…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>